


"Come out with me, Scully."

by Green3lf



Series: Moments Uncatalogued [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3lf/pseuds/Green3lf
Summary: They must have talked about something on all those car rides, right?
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Moments Uncatalogued [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	"Come out with me, Scully."

Chapter 1

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“No thank you, Agent Mulder.”

Chapter 2

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“No, Mulder.”

Chapter 3

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Mulder, we can’t!”

“Why not?”

“We work together.”

“So?”

“So…no.”

Chapter 4

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“No.”

“Please?”

<eyeroll>

Chapter 5

“Come out with me, Scully?”

“We shouldn’t.”

“That’s not a no!”

<eyeroll>

Chapter 6

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Mulder, stop.”

“I will-when you say yes.” <wink>

<eyeroll>

Chapter 7

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I have a bad track record when it comes to dating colleagues.”

“Do tell!”

“No.”

Chapter 8

“Scully?”

“Yes, Mulder?”

“Come out with me?”

“No, Mulder. Not even if you pout!”

Chapter 9

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Mulder?”

“Will you say yes if it’s a date?”

“No.”

“Then it’s definitely not a date.”

“Hm. Where would we go?”

“Uh, wow! Oh. I wasn’t expecting you to say yes, so…”

“Sounds great, Mulder. Thanks, but no thanks!”

Chapter 10

“Scully, please come out with me.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why do you want me to come out with you?”

“Oh, never mind.”

<eyeroll>

Chapter 11

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re friends. Friends go out, right?”

“True. I’m glad to see you had an answer prepared this time.” <wink>

<eyeroll>

Chapter 12

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Mulder, stop.”

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“We can’t!”

“Come out with me, Scully!”

“But…”

“Come on, Scully…”

“…”

Chapter 13 (lucky for some)

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Mulder, we shouldn’t.”

“And you think that will deter me?”

“Good point. No, Mulder.”

Chapter 14

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“I can’t.”

“Why, Scully?”

“I have a date.”

“Oh.”

Chapter 15

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“Can we not do this right now?”

“Why not?”

“I’m in the middle of an autopsy, Mulder!”

“He doesn’t mind, do you buddy?”

“Mulder?”

“Yes, Scully?”

“Get out!”

Chapter 16

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“We are out, Mulder.”

“No, I mean out, out. Like a date.”

“How would a date be any different to what we’re doing now?”

“Well, for a start, Skinner wouldn’t be up at the bar buying our drinks!”

Chapter 17

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“No, Mulder.”

“Why not?”

“What if it didn’t work?”

“Ah, Scully, but what if it did?”

Chapter 18

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“We can’t.”

Chapter 19

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“We shouldn’t.”

Chapter 20

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“I’m scared, Mulder.”

“I know, Dana. Me too.”

Chapter 21

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“But what if…”

Chapter 22

“Come out with me, Scully.”

“…”

Chapter 23

“Marry me, Scully.”

<eyeroll>

Chapter 24

“I love you, Scully.”

“Oh, brother!”

Chapter 25

“Have a baby with me, Mulder.”

“Of course, Scully.”


End file.
